It Girl
by BrettSan
Summary: Brett is the Badass of the school. While Santana is the Head Cheerleader these two have never really talked but Brett wants to change that. (Bad Summary)-Genderswap Brittany mostly fluff&cute relationship (could turn into M)
1. Smiles and Winks

Brett Pierce is the schools badass; that simple. He is the 'IT' guy no one would touch him. He's a nice guy though; he stuck up for he believed in.

He strutted down the hallways of McKinley hallways he received stares from teacher's girls drooling over him and the odd fist bump from he's friends. As he reached his destination pucks locker something caught his eye. Only the head cheerleader Santana Lopez stood at her locker with Quinn Fabray. Luckily he didn't catch her eye because that would cause him to go the color of a tomato. He has the BIGGEST crush on her; she didn't know no one did that would ruin his reputation.

"Sup dude" puck hollered down the hallway effectively catching his attention. Pretty y sure he was drooling he wiped his mouth and strutted over to puck with a smug grin on his face.

"Sup Puck, what shit you being get up to today?"

"Nothing homie just the usual crap skip a few lessons here and there you?"

"Ditto so I have a plan, we team up with the cheerios in Spanish and cause Schue some issues to deal with? What you say stink bomb in his draw the girls knick some of the chemicals from the science lab?"

"Totally actually I need to speak to Fabray and Lopez now you coming?"

With that they both walked through the hallways everyone stepping out of their way.

"Fabray Lopez" Puck says oozing with cockiness

"Puckerman Pierce" the girls said in unison

As Puck spoke to both the girls Brett couldn't take his eyes off Santana. As he was speaking about something to do with a party he caught S's eye and smiles his megawatt smile, she just gave him a toothy grin back.

"Glee?" he heard puck practically stutter in disbelief

"Yeah preggers and me here are going to join it, we both like to sing" Santana spoke for the first time

Glee? Brett thought every night with Santana I'm in!

"Cool me and horny teenage boy will be joining you, need to something to join before Figgins goes ape shit on me again….where in what you say Puck spend more time gawking at Fabray thinking she hasn't noticed?" he said averting his eyes away from Santana and to pucks red face

"y.. ye.. Yeah totally I'm in pierce" he looked to his feet, as the bell rang they walked away from the girls. But not before turning back to San and winking at her.

Later on in the day the Puck and Brett sauntered into Glee Club receiving few odd stares from people. As they went to sit down back row, Schue called them out.

"What you doing here?'

"Pucks here to stare and Q over there as for me I like to dance so…" as Brett spoke he got a slap from puck holding back his laughter he turned round and snuck a glance at Santana only to see her smiling at him. At that moment he knew what he wanted to sing. " So I'm going to sing and if your lucky enough and through in a few dance moves so Schue if I may'

"O…. of..Course take it away" he gave a tight-lipped smile and sat down next to Artie the geeky kid that was pretty dope.

With that he turned to where puck was sat and threw his jacket at him to reveal his toned arms.

With that he started singing…

_In the beginning_

_I never thought it would be you_

_When we were chilling_

_Smiling in the photo booth_

_But we got closer (yeah)_

_Soon you were eating off my spoon_

_You're coming over_

_And we would talk all afternoon_

_Tonight we'll just get drunk_

_Disturb the peace_

_Find your hands all over me_

_And then you bite your lip_

_Whisper and say, "We're going all the way."_

_Tonight_

_Take me to the other side_

_Sparks fly like the Fourth of July_

_Just take me to the other side_

_I see that sexy look in your eyes_

_And I know we ain't friends anymore_

_If we walk down this road_

_We'll be lovers for sure_

_So tonight kiss me like it's do or die_

_And take me to the other side_

_This could be perfect (yeah)_

_But we won't know unless we try (try)_

_I know you're nervous_

_So just sit back and let me drive_

_Tonight we'll just get drunk_

_Disturb the peace_

_Find your hands all over me_

_And then you bite your lip_

_Whisper and say, "We're going all the way."_

_Tonight_

_Take me to the other side_

_Sparks fly like the Fourth of July_

_Just take me to the other side_

_I see that sexy look in your eyes_

_And I know we ain't friends anymore_

_If we walk down this road_

_We'll be lovers for sure_

_So tonight kiss me like it's do or die_

_And take me to the other side_

_(Whoa)_

_Kiss me like it's do or die_

_And take me to the other side_

_Tonight we'll just get drunk_

_Disturb the peace_

_Let your love crash into me_

_And then you bite your lip_

_Whisper and say, "We're going all the way."_

_Tonight_

_Take me to the other side_

_Sparks fly like the Fourth of July (yes, we do, yeah)_

_Just take me to the other side (take me, baby)_

_I see that sexy look in your eyes_

_And I know we ain't friends anymore (oh, no)_

_If we walk down this road_

_We'll be lovers for sure_

_So tonight (so tonight) kiss me like it's do or die (kiss me, kiss me)_

_And take me to the other side_

_(Whoa)_

_Take me to the other side_

_(Whoa)_

_And take me to the other side_

_(Whoa)_

_Kiss me like it's do or die_

_(Whoa)_

_And take me to the other side_

_(Brett Pierce)_

As he finished the song he looked up to see everyone in awe, but then Jesus boy Joe started whooping which concluded into the whole glee club clapping and whooping. For the second time that day he caught Santana smiling at him that mega watt smile he loves the most.

Yeah he think he mate the right choice joining glee club.

A/N Should I carry on?

And the song choice was take me to the otherside by Jason Derulo the dance he did is the one on dancing with the stars.


	2. Hints and Thoughts

Brett's is lying on his bed doing his Spanish homework when something catches his eye, a Facebook notification off the 'Santana Lopez'. He checked his Facebook when he saw **Santana Lopez likes your photo **with a cheesy grin on his face he gets his messages up and inbox's her.

_Brett: Santana?x_

Not thinking much of it he carries on him homework hoping he can get this Spanish down so he can pass his test.

-1 Hour later-

"Brett" waking him up out of his slumber his mum shouts him done for tea he assumes. Glancing at the clock he thinks to himself could this day go any slower? Would have thought that falling to sleep to skip homework would make it go faster but no every second feels like a minute.

Fixing his hair in the mirror he dragged himself down the stars. Only to see his mother and Santana's mother sat at the table. This woke him up immediately. Making his way into the kitchen at a hurried paste he sees Santana they're as well. Putting on a massive smile he says his hellos and goes to sit down; his mum stops him.

"Brett don't be rude go and show Santana the house, she'll need it if she's tutoring you for your Spanish"

In that moment all Brett's dignity went and all his self control; he turned into a stuttering little boy.

"S…S…Santana is h..H….hel….helping me?"

With that his mum replied "of course darling now off you"

Santana's P.O.V

Nervous isn't even the word to describe how I'm feeling right now. I like his boy so much. His eyes they way they pierce through me no pun intended. When I got home to find out I was tutoring him I couldn't help the contagious smile that spread across my face. He's honestly amazing. Snap out of it Santana he like Quinn.

With that I noticed all eyes on my blushing under their stare I put my head down. That's when I heard his laugh. I look up to see him smiling at me. Smiling back I get up and ask if he will take me on this tour.

Normal P.O.V

Brett and san walked out of the house after they have been on a tour and agreed to have a tutoring session tomorrow. She turns to leave, until Brett realizes that this is perfect time. He grabs her hand to turn he back round and offer to walk her home. She agrees.

Here I am walking Santana Lopez home she's has it all. Head cheerleader and practically owned the whole school; also she's beautiful as anything I cant cope anymore Brett thought

They walked home making jokes and generally making each other laugh. Her sense of humor has just added to the list of other things he likes her for. As they approached her street Brett could still here his heart beating in his chest. Walking home with a girl had never meant as much to him as it did then.

" I was really surprised tonight when I got told I was tutoring you but I'm looking forward to it. I was worried that you would freak out." Santana laughed lightly to break the short silence that lingered between them.

" I'm not going to lie, I was a little shocked that you're going to tutor me. I'm so lucky that you are though not only do you speak fluent in Spanish but I know you wont laugh at me." Brett told her

"Well, here we are" Santana came to a halt on the sidewalk in front of her beautiful house.

Brett smiled lightly " I walked you to the door wouldn't want anything to trip you up come on" he grabbed her hand not really thinking and walked her to the door.

"Aww how sweet of you" she took hos other hand and swayed it between them.

He was finally able to talk to her properly without going bright read or getting sweaty and clammy hands. He felt as if he was being totally gentlemanly as well while being as natural as possible. For Brett usually he would say how hot they where and say he wanted to make out worth them to knick their dates and then she'd just go for it. But for Santana it was different he wanted a relationship with her he wanted to be the one to make her smile and thee one to make her feel special; the one she loved.

"So where here now, no further to walk me," she said as she turned to face him.

Damn he thought. As the only thing that could be heard was the cockroaches making a slight creaking noise in the near darkness and what he assumes the next doors neighbors releasing the slight bark every now and then.

He looked down to see Santana smiling at him with those gorgeous teeth. That's when he decides he was going to take action.

He smiled down and leant down and pressed a lingering kiss on her check while having a slight hold of her hips making sure she doesn't fall backwards.

He pulled back to see Santana smiling at him that smile a little wider then before. Smiling back she had her arms around his neck. He had never felt so pleased with himself for doing something before. He felt like a boss.

" I should go inside. My mom will be wondering where I am." She grinned. His smile faltering a bit he agreed but not before pulling her into a tight hug. They where still in embrace when B whispered in sans ear

" By the way o forgot to tell you but you look so cute in your sweatpants. Thank you for tutoring me but before you go inside can I ask you a question?" feeling a slight nod against his shoulders he gingerly carried on "can I have your number?" she chuckled slightly before agreeing.

When Brett got home the last thing he did before going to bed was text Santana

**Thanks for letting me walk you home. Can't wait for tutoring really need your help x-Brett**

Before falling into a deep slumber the he heard his phone go off

**Thank you for walking me home and ditto B, also you so funny :) x – San**

Brett definitely fell asleep with a smile on his face.

He woke up on Wednesday morning knowing he was going to see Santana today he felt on top of the world. Before realizing the time quickly hurrying to get ready he threw his white t-shit on with his denim jacket and darks jeans with his converse quickly styling his hair before rushing out while spraying himself with clone.

Entering McKinley he bumps into someone making them stumble backwards before they fell he caught them with one hand around their waste checking they were ok. Luckily for him it was Santana he looked down to see all the anger disappearing from her face when she saw who knocked. Actually the anger turned into a slight blush smiling he let her go; falling to one knee to pick up her paper that flew everywhere. Once he picked them up and put them in the right order he looked back to her seeing a slight blush on her cheeks. Chuckling to himself he went " trust us to meet again like this I'm so sorry San are you ok oh my god I didn't hurt you did I I'll take…" before being able to finish that sentence he felt a pair of plump lips on her cheek. He sent a cheesy grin to her before offering to say sorry by walking to her lesson. She agreed.

It was last period to sat Brett was exhausted would be a understatement he considered skipping this lesson that's till he realized that he had Spanish and Santana could be their, if she didn't have cheerios practice.

As he entered the classroom he saw a new woman at the front of the class it really freaked him out I could have been his mother for Christ sake. Walking into class he realizes everyone is sat in there 'wrong' seats that's before he whips his head to the board to in his name next to Santana's in a box looking around he realized that's where he sits.

Halfway through Spanish he gets bored ant starts doodling in the back of his book he looks up when he feels eyes on him to see Santana staring at his paper he sheepishly turns it back to front to earn a slight laugh with the shake of a head before she carries on looking at the front. That's when he decides to be bold and grab her hand to interlock their fingers while he caressed her thumb. Oh yeah he thought I think I might finally get what I want the most beautiful girl in the world sat right to the left of me.

As the second bell rang for students to dismiss class, Santana and Brett made their way over to glee club. With everyone else stepping out of their way. On their way they bumped into Quinn. That's when he saw Santana's face drop considerably. He made a mental note to ask her later on.

As they entered glee club all everyone could here was Rachel chatting what he would call ' shit' and apparently so would Puck, cause he shouts "jewie Jew Jew please shut the hell up and stop chatting shit" Brett laughs and takes his seat nest to Puck and Santana.

Minutes before glee finishes Santana stands up like a boss and demands to sing a song " Shue sit the hellz down its my turn now"

He smiles and nod before sitting down and telling her to start.

Palms to the sky

We unite

I'm feeling, I'm feeling it, feel-feeling it

We rise tonight

(Hey, take a look at you)

(Hey, take a look at you)

I'm checking you out in your sweet desire

I'm coming over to make you mine

It's a crime, boy, you're so fine

I'm taking you out, boy, it's a green light

I'm glad you came over, it was about time

It feels right, boy, you're so fine

This goes radioactive

Drop the ball, let me feel the beat

This goes radioactive

Drop the ball, let me feel the beat

Palms to the sky

You know,

I'm feeling, I'm feeling it, feel-feeling it

We rise tonight

Palms to the sky

We unite,

I'm feeling, I'm feeling it, feel-feeling it

We rise tonight

Moving on me as the world ends

This nuclear heat is a beautiful air

You might not live to tell

This goes radioactive

Drop the ball, let me feel the beat

This goes radioactive

Drop the ball, let me feel the beat

Palms to the sky

You know,

I'm feeling, I'm feeling it, feel-feeling it

We rise tonight

Palms to the sky

We unite,

I'm feeling, I'm feeling it, feel-feeling it

We rise tonight

(Hey, take a look at you)

Palms to the sky

You and I

Palms to the sky

You and I

Palms to the sky

You and I

We rise tonight

Palms to the sky

You know,

I'm feeling, I'm feeling it, feel-feeling it

We rise tonight

Palms to the sky

We unite,

I'm feeling, I'm feeling it, feel-feeling it

We rise tonight

We unite,

You and I are right tonight

We unite,

You and I are right tonight

We unite,

You and I are right tonight

You and I are right tonight

When Santana finishes the song Brett's the first one to stand up and walk to the front and tell her how unreal she was. That's when the bell rings. Once again Brett offers to walk San home.

It was a little after 5pm when they came down Brett's street after buying San an ice cream. As they enter the street he realizes that sans got Ice cream on her noise and him being bold he grabbed her hand for the second time that day making they where facing each other before he lifter his hand up and wiped it off never breaking eye contact, then he placed a quick kiss on her cheek before they strolled off to his house hand in hand. With Brett secretly hoping that this meant something. Not knowing that San felt the same.

A/N sorry if spellings wrong I'm not the best at spelling

Song choice Rita Ora – Radioactive

Please tell me what you think and any ideas


	3. Tell Me I Need To Know

Brett was standing outside his locker, it had been a few days since his first tutoring session; it was fly. Being next to Santana for an hour and a half sent his mind into frenzy. He was gathering his books for the next few classes he had, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Hoping it wasn't Rachel Berry chatting trash again he turned round to find Santana standing their with a mischievous look on her face.

"Hey" Santana greeted

"errm hey San how are you?"

"good good just came to ask if you needed tutoring tonight for the test tomorrow"

a genuine smile crept across Brett's face " yeah thanks San"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

it was Friday afternoon after 4th class when Brett decided to move himself from under the bleachers honestly it was the only place in the whole school where he couldn't be bothered to cause problems he just wanted peace and quiet. As he shuffled towards the walkway because he had a free period he bumped into a teacher. Looking up confused he saw Mr. Shue with a bright smile on his face still trying to get his head around why the hell this teacher would be smiling at him Mr. Shue greeted him

"Good afternoon Brett"

"Hi Schue I would love to talk but I seriously got to go and get some stuff I have to be somewhere in less then half an hour" with that Brett dashed off to the nearest place where he could make himself look busy.

As Brett was walking home he felt someone tap his right shoulder as he looked over his right shoulder there was nothing there so he carried on walking after about 5 seconds he felt a tap on his right shoulder he turns in that direction till he hears a little laugh doing a full 180 degrees he's face to face with Santana laughing her head off with rosy cheeks from the cold or from laughing so much she turned red he still hasn't worked that one out yet. Trying to restrain himself from going bright red he grabbed her by the wasted and just pulled her in for a hug, so she couldn't see his face with her body still shaking form laughing she returned the hug. Pulling apart from the hug he just grinned at her and shook his head. Deciding that they wanted to get out the cold he pulled San under his arm so he had his arm around her; she lifted her arm as well so their fingers were interlaced.

Deciding to make a stop at the local shop to buy sweets and drinks for tutoring, since they both get insanely bored. After a little debate about who's going to pay which Brett won. Once they carried on walking back to Brett's it started to rain get quite windy causing Santana to shiver next to him; on a gut move he took off his jacket and slipped it round her shoulders' keeping his arm over her shoulder once he had done. Looking up at him she gave him a timid smile. Taking this as his chance Brett leant down and planted a kiss on her forehead before they carried on roaming the streets of Lima. Both savoring the time they have together.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

When they got back home they went straight to Brett's room and set their equipment out on his study desk. Santana refused to use a text book quoting 'its all full of crap anyway' with the dancer concentrating on the worksheet in front of them, and Santana secretly still hoping that he doesn't have a crush on Quinn. I mean yeah maybe her and Brett have shared a few moments but none of them had ever made the move to kiss one and other it was either always the cheek or the forehead or nose. One side of her hoped it was just the way Brett wanted to work; take the relationship slow but the other side thinks its Quinn that he wants and not her.

45 minutes had already passed and Brett had got through some of his sheet he was now onto the harder questions. At this point Santana figured that Brett really was actually quite smart he just learnt in a different ways to others; also lost concentration in class, she doesn't blame him though the teacher is shit. Deciding to take a more straightforward approach she turned to Brett and asked "Brett? Can you answer the questions I'm going to ask you"

"Ohh sounds fun can we play 20 questions but like in Spanish"

looking into his eyes she managed to whisper out a "Yes"

"…Ok let's go…."

They where going through the game it started out as questions related with Spanish but then around question 15 it took a turn and focused more on their relationship.

Q15- "¿te gusta Quinn" Santana asked Brett she felt it little nervous about the answer, but what was worse was the amount of time it took Brett to figure out what the question meant. About 2 minutes later Santana was getting very nervous.

" San what does that mean I don't understand all I understand is Quinn" Brett asked embarrassed, to save himself he grabbed hold of Santana's hand and brought his other hand to cup her chin making her face him. Repeating the question again but in English Santana whispered

"Do you like Quinn?"

as realization hit Brett as what Santana said he let go of her hand to cup both her cheeks watching all the nerves disappear from those chocolate eyes. There was utter silence in the room apart from the odd patter of the rain on the roof. Suddenly a genius idea hit him to prove that not only did Brett not like Quinn in that way in the slightest but also he get to show the girl he likes how much he really liked her.

On impulse move he lets go of Santana's cheeks and while shaking his head , then he grabs one of her hands leads her down stairs to the front yard luckily Brett still had his shoes on so he didn't have to stop but when he felt a slight tug on his hand he turned round to face S before realizing that she had no shoes on deciding against wasting time. He took his jacket off put it around Santana's shoulders letting her put it on herself. Then he gently took both of her arms and placed the round his neck before planting his hands around the back of her thighs and lifting her up so that her legs are wrapped around his waste. Smoothly he turns and opens the front door leading to the streets noticing that Santana had buried her head in his shoulder he smiled to himself knowing the moment he has dreamed of since he laid eyes on this gorgeous Latina is about to come true.

Once stood in the middle of the field next to his house. He bows his head down to her ear and whispers "Please look up at me San I've got something to tell you" after a few seconds she looks up at him her make up slightly smudged due to the fact its raining "San first thing I don't like Quinn like that; never have, never will. In my eyes there's this girl that I really like who if you ask me is a complete goofball and when she looks at me she just makes me smile it could be my shittest day ever, then I see her smile at me and it feels like all the rainbows have come at once. She makes me laugh but I'm not sure that this girl likes me I'm to scared ask her so if I tell you who this girl is can you find out for me?" he spoke warmly looking at San he could tell that their was tear tracks down her face before he got a chance to stare into her eyes properly she nuzzled her head back into the crook of his neck creating a tighter hold he whispered lovingly into Santana's ear " San that girl is you you're the girl that makes me smile that makes me lau-" before Brett got chance to finish that sentence he felt a pair or lips crash onto his unknown to Santana's thoughts; that very moment, she felt her passion for her fly through her body, causing her to shake uncontrollably. She tightened her arms around his neck, allowing him to wrap his arms back where they where before around the back of her thighs tightly as he began to kiss her lips back . She moaned softly, kissing back with all the emotions. Moments later, she felt his wet tongue slide between her lips. She greeted it with her own tongue, feeling his moist breath in her mouth. As they rubbed their tongues against each other, she felt his hands slide back up her legs to her ass securing his hold. She squirmed playfully as he squeezed her ass lightly.. They kissed passionately, holding each other in their warm embrace, expressing their unspoken love. After what felt like years to her, their mouths finally parted, and their eyes finally met. They continued to hold each other, silently staring into each other's eyes. After giving him a watery smile, she placed her head back into the crook of his neck just because she found it safe; from being in the comfortable position she was in she could hear the beating of his heart, an indication that he felt the same way she did. He hummed into her ear gently, planting a loving kiss in her soaked hair and after a few minute of silence where you could just hear there breathing working in sync she muttered lovingly back " I feel exactly the same way; its always been you Brett and we've just kissed in the rain"

A smile flew across he face with tears in his eyes never in a million years did he think the women of his dreams felt exactly the same way about him for the first time in his life he felt complete like he deserved to be hear. They must have been stood there for a few minutes in worlds of their own because the only thing that brought him out of deep thought was the fact that Santana was still shaking in his hold. Deciding to go back inside Brett placed on last kiss on the top of her head before carrying her back inside and placing her down on the floor by the radiator. While taking his shoes off he felt a tug on his leg looking down he saw his little sister with a cute little grin on his face. he went to pick her up before she ran off shouting that she wants you and the "pretty" girl to watch High School Musical with her, chuckling to yourself you see San stood there with a adorable smile on her face the way her cheeks bunch up and those little dimples show. Smiling back at her you throw her over your shoulder and make a run straight upstairs for your room.

After a clothes change and a few pecks exchanged you both make your way downstairs he must say himself Santana looks beautiful in his clothes. By the time they had made it to the sofa Bella was already dancing to "Now or Never" on the screen. If I'm honest it never gets old watching her dance.

After about 10 minutes where all cuddled up on the sofa me holding San like my life depends on it and Bella sitting by our feet bouncing up and down. You think she's innocent until you see that devilish grin on her face looking to the screen I realized what scene was on the Troy and Gabriella scene where there sing to each other before I can stop her Bella's up on her feet kneeling down in front of San tapping her on the shoulder she went " pretty girl can you sing with my brother, pleaseeeeeeee" feeling San shuffle against me I loosened my grip a little bit letting her turn in my hold when she had fully turned; looking into my eyes I can tell she wants me to sing to her. Giving up a smile spread across my lips and I started singing.

[B:] Can you imagine what would happen if we could have any dream I wish this moment was ours to own it And that it would think never leave

[S:] Then I would thank that star that made our wish come true Cause he knows that where you are is where I should be too

[B&S:] Right here, right now I'm lookin' at you And my heart loves the view

Cause you mean everything

Right here, I promise you somehow That tomorrow can wait some other day to be

But right now there's you and me

[S:] If this was forever, what could be better

We've already proved it works But in two thousand one hundred twenty-three hours

A bend in the universe

Is gonna make everything in our whole world change

And you know that where we are will never be the same

Oh no

[S:] Right here, right now I'm lookin' at you

And my heart loves the view

Cause you mean everything

Right here, I promise you somehow

Tomorrow can wait some other day to be But right now there's you and me

[S:] Oh we know its comin' And it's comin' fast (But there's always you and me) Oh yeah

[`B:] So let's make this second last

[Both:] Make it last

[B:]Right here

[S:]Oh right now

[B:]Yeah I'm lookin at you

[S:]And my heart loves the view

[B:]Cause you mean everything

[Both:]Right here, I promise you somehow

[B:]That tomorrow can wait

[S:]Some other day to be

[B:]To be,But right now there's you and me

[S:]You and me

[B:]You and me

[S:]Oh you and me

[B:]But right now is

[Both:]You and me

Somehow we both go lost in the song and at the end of the song I was giving her a piggy back realizing that the movie is still going I smile and carefully put her back down on the couch then spooning her again, leaning over I gave a quick peck on the lips hearing a slight "ew" coming from my sister in the background. Going back to spooning I honestly thought my life couldn't get any better right now.

**A/N- any suggestions just let me know hope you like the chapter guys!**


	4. Mine?

It had been a few days since Brett and Sans kiss, to say things were going well is a under statement. Things were super-excellent. But Brett still hasn't managed to ask Santana out yet, he wanted it to be foolproof ; he wanted this girl more than anything in the world.

As he roamed down the hallways he came face to face with Santana smiling he placed his hand around her waist; kissed her cheek watching her cheeks bunch up; her dimple making a appearance. Ever since that kiss they have shared a few pecks but nothing like they shared in the rain. Time was ticking though they both know their getting closer by the second. The school was starting to pick up that there was something going on but every time JBI asked or questioned them they just politely smiled and walked away wrapped up in each other's embrace. Also Brett hasn't pulled off a silly little a prank on anyone much to the students dismay because they needed a little bit of action in this school; for Brett right now all his attention was on the Latina all he ever wanted was to make her smile.

Walking down the hallways he felt someone nudging him looking up he realized he was infront of hos bro Puck

"Sup Puck dude" he asked while tightening his grip on Santana, noticing the student bodies eyes wandering giving them a death glare he looked back at puck.

" I'm good B was just wondering if you could ermm-" Puck said while scratching the back of his head. Then in one quick breath he got out "helpmegoonadatewithQuinn" not really understanding what he stopped him from carrying on by raising his hand. Feeling San burry her head in his neck again, he heard a little giggle come from her looking down with confused eyes she said the question for him again.

"Brett Puck asked if you could HELP HIM GO ON A DATE WITH QUINN" she shouted the last bit effectively getting Quinn's attention as she was strutting towards them. Looking back she caught Pucks unusually red face; smirked wandered over to Quinn causally talking out of both boys ear shot. Stifling his laughter Brett turned to Puck chipped him , until he noticed every member of the student body looking in their direction. Suddenly feeling a little aware of what was going he averted his eyes to Quinn and Santana who were getting confronted by Jacob Ben Israel. Looking at each other silently nodding they walked over Brett placing his arm around Santana feeling her ease up in his hold.

Santana felt safe in his hold honestly this little freak who just kept asking if her and Brett were a couple was starting to annoy him looking up she saw Brett's eyes clouding other with annoyance. Feeling him tense she decided to tune into the conversation.

" Your never going to get her Brett that's not going to happen she's THE Santana Lopez who are you-?"

Before Jew could finish that question I answered for him " Jewfro my eyes are up here not down there ye to answer your fucking question he will get me he already he had me at hello, just we both just didn't notice so please go shut the fuck up and go and pray in the Church that you stop getting turned on by looking at Berry over there" I answered very pissed off before removing myself from Brett's hold; storming off.

That's when Brett decided he needed to ask this girl on a date no matter what way he did it.

Everyone was sat in Glee club, after Santana's rage everyone stayed clear of her seeing how clouded her eyes were and how she looked a little bit upset. Looking up Brett placed his hand in hers finally catching her attention. Smiling at her he tried to get her to return, after a few seconds knowing she must be really upset if she's not returned the smile yet. He placed his hand on her face with her copying his action as her hand went to B's face ;pulled her into his lap, our lips meeting. Soft, warm, comforting- like home, were it hasn't been all day. There had been a little tension she was upset, but too much time had passed. I no longer wanted tension, it made him feel empty. That sunshine smile was what he longed for. Her lips were like his comfort zone no matter what's happened today, slowly it's starting to melt away. Brett looses himself when he kisses her she's

Perfect.

I gripped her tighter and the pressure increased, the urgency making her pull at my styled hair. My tongue swirled with hers ;I forgot where we were, all that mattered was making her happy enough for her to become less tense; starting to remember why I missed this I tried to push on further placing my hand on her knee. I nibbled her lip and she let out a moan. Everything was perfect until I head a slight cough I hesitated then pulled away I look up to find all members of the Glee club feeling a little embarrassed I turned to San to see her smiling that dimple making a apperiencce. That's when I knew I wanted to do it. Placing a slight kiss on her cheek I got up. Stood at the front on the floor clearing Shue away taking a deep breath, the starting my speech.

Awkwardly scratching my hair I start for real this time " As you have all seen I have a big thing for San, I always have errmm it started like when I first saw her. But as you all know me as the 'badass' but I couldn't care less when I'm with you I feel like I don't have to be like that, I can just be happy and not care what you think. I've always wanted to this since the first time I saw you San but then when you smiled at me for the first time I had to restrain myself from doing this but now I have all the courage so her it goes…" I express

Then turn. Trying to stop myself from becoming extremely nervous I shake my hands; start speaking the piano man honestly you could here a pin drop in here. Grabbing the guitar in the corner of the room I take a seat and start singing:

Oh no, oh no, oh

They say that hate has been sent

So let loose the talk of love

Before they outlaw the kiss

Baby, give me one last hug

There's a dream that I've been chasing

Want so badly for it to be reality

And when you hold my hand then I understand

That it's meant to be 'cause, baby, when you're with me

It's like an angel came by and took me to heaven

Like you took me to heaven, girl '

Cause when I stare in your eyes it couldn't be better

I don't want you to go, oh no, so

Let the music blast, we gon' do our dance

Bring the doubters on, they don't matter at all '

Cause this life's too long and this love's too strong

So baby, know for sure that I'll never let you go

I got my favorite girl

Not feeling no pain, no fear

Don't have a care in the world

Why would I when you are here?

There's a moment I've been chasing

And I finally caught it out on this floor

Baby, there's no hesitation, no reservation

By taking a chance and more, oh no, because

It's like an angel came by and took me to heaven

Like you took me to heaven, girl '

Cause when I stare in your eyes, it couldn't be better

I don't want you to go, oh no, so

Let the music blast, we gon' do our dance

Bring the doubters on, they don't matter at all '

Cause this life's too long and this love's too strong

So baby, know for sure that I'll never let you go

It's like an angel came by and took me to heaven

Like you took me to heaven, girl '

Cause when I stare in your eyes, it couldn't be better

I don't want you to go, oh no, so

Take my hand, let's just dance

Watch my feet, follow me

Don't be scared, girl, I'm here If you didn't know, this is love

Let the music blast, we gon' do our dance

Bring the doubters on, they don't matter at all, oh baby '

Cause this life's too long and this love's too strong

So baby, know for sure that I'll never let you go

So don't fear, don't you worry 'bout a thing I am here, right here,

I'll never let you go

Don't shed a tear whenever you need me

I'll be here, I'll never let you go

Oh no, oh no, oh

I'll never let you go

Oh no, oh no, oh

I'll never let you go

My eyes never leave San the whole time seeing the pools of water that collected had just confirmed it for me, I put my guitar down on the floor I ran up the two steps that separated me from her grabbing her hand I pull her close to me; whisper in her ear

" San baby go on a date with me…..please"

Feeling her arms wrap around my neck she nods her head. Not being able to hold it any longer I lift her head up with my arms either side; plant a kiss on her lips tasting the salt from the tears that we both have from running down our faces. After a few seconds I pull away and smile at her like I've never smiled before. Pulling her into the warmest most homely embrace I can muster up before sitting back down on my chair pulling her on my lap with me.

News got out quick to say the least ,walking hand in hand me and San got out of the this excuse of a school getting back to my house for a tutoring session.

'Brett I said NO put me down now"

"Come on San you know you want it" `Brett replied through laughter while trying to get her on his bed. After gaining control Brett placed San onto his bed carefully straddling her. Seeing that glint of playfulness in her eye. He started tickling her, squirming and laughing underneath his hold.

After around an hour of tickling games with Santana just being cute Brett was going to ask her a question. That was until he took a glance to the side to see Santana fast asleep slightly snoring deciding it had been a long day Brett moved himself behind San spooning her before falling into a deep sleep.

It had been a few days since Brett asked San out on a date deciding that this was the day he turned his head in Glee club and said

"San you ready for our date tonight" looking into her eyes seeing the way they light up she smiles while letting out little giggle before answering

"Yes" as a smile ghosted over his face he replied

" San its all about you tonight don't bring any money your not paying for anything your just going to have a good time. With that little rule made I'll pick you up in a hour" while kissing her on the cheek letting it linger for a little longer then it should before grabbing his book and waking off to set up this awesome date.

It was a little after an hour when Brett pulled up in his truck he was wearing a white polo Hollister shirt with skinny jeans and white converse; most girls would think he was a model. As a whipped off his Ray Bans he faced the most beautiful site he had ever seen.

Santana was stood there with denim shorts on and a white laced tank top. Along with a pair of white vans. Her hair was loosely curled; put up in a messy ponytail. Lastly she had Ray Ban aviators smiling to himself feeling so ready for this date he grabbed her hand; pulled her into a lovingly embrace before whispering in her ear " you look beautiful baby". He pulled back; placed a quick peck on her lips before pulling her into his car. Opening the door he helped San into his truck before running around and getting in himself.

They windows were down the music was booming through the speakers as Brett and San pulled up into a car park with barriers out the front. Quickly he got out the car ran round the side and helped the Latina out before handing the keys to a man who went off and parked his car.

As they entered the diner he felt Sans body completely freeze. Looking back at her then following her eye line her realize what she was gawking at Heather Morris the dancer HEATHER MORRIS. Mentally patting himself on the back her continued till he was sat down in the booth behind her. After debating what to order they bought an Extra Large hamburger to share with a large portion of fries.

Halfway through eating Brett pulled out a quarter and gives it to San. Before turning his head; pointing it to the machine that was on their table. Putting the quarter in Santana picked the song '_footloose' _only to turn around and find the whole diner dancing to the tune. Turning bright red she picked up some fries and carried on eating. Smiling to himself Brett lifted his hand up wiping his thumb over her plump lips to remove the tomato sauce. Ten times more embarrassed the Latina bowed her head down. Shaking his head in amusement he grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear

' No need to be embarrassed Angel you're beautiful even with tomato sauce all over your face" with that he winked noticing the waiter come over

The waiter's eyes directed straight to Sans chest while speaking

"thank you for dining here today here is you bill pay whenever you're ready" Brett had to snap his fingers to get the waiters attention.

Noticing these boys eyes were on his girl _his girl? _Brett felt uncomfortable and decided to speak up " excuse waiter yeah errmm we need to talk first things first please remove your eyes from MY GIRL before I remove them for you. Second thing is when I was younger I used to be a spelling champion for my age so I'm going to give you a challenge you need to spell Santana for me off you go…." Brett nodded his head not breaking the stare his giving the waiter.

Shakily the waiter started spelling "S-A-N-T-A-N-A"

Nodding his head Brett give him a round of applause before looking him straight in the eyes saying " as I said before that's my baby so keep eyes and hands off!" with that he gave a million dollar smile before taking her hand and walking out.

"So am I your girl now?" San asked while smiling, pulling her into me I replied

"you've always been my girl' before peppering kisses on her noise then her face; finally planting a lingering one on her lips.

They were both in the truck on the way back to Brett's house when the nerves started to get to him, hoping his 'genius plan' was going to work. Holding her hand over the console Brett gave Santana a grin before placing a kiss on her cheek.

As they pulled up at Brett's house he went through normal routine again helping her out of the car before leading her up to his bedroom feeling the nerves rise in both of them because this was the first time they had been up there for no reason. Stopping at his door Brett pulled out a hank chief; placed it around Santana's eyes before taking her hand and leading her into his bedroom. Once they were inside Brett pulled the cloth from around her face to let her see what he was hiding.

Santana looked at Brett's room in shock. In front of her was a huge I to you bear that was holding a range of different roses. Starting with a Lavender Rose which Santana knew he meaning to 'love at first sight' , a deep pink rose which symbols 'thank you' a yellow rose with a red tip which indicates 'friendship and falling in love'. Bringing Santana out of her own world Brett said " the yellow rose with a red tip is artifical because each day I'm falling in love with you and that's never going to stop"

Not being able to hold it any longer I turned around ;Brett removed a strand of hair from my face, staring straight into his ocean blue eyes. Slowly our faces began moving towards each other. The taste of his sweet minty breath enchanted me. His soft lips seemed to fit perfectly in mine, making my heart flutter uncontrollably. He was so gentle, so cautious. It was only a moment before he pulled away, smiling. Leading me to his bed sitting down I grabbed my bear before looking at it over and over again. Before something caught my eye a little note in the top of the flowers. Looking at Brett he nodded his head for me to read it.

_Dear San, _

_Words cant describe how happy I was when you took I got told you were going to be my tutor, apart from the fact you were going to help me it was a excuse to get to know you; even though I may not know everything about you, I do know that every moment I spend near you I find something more that I admire about you: your eyes, your smile, the way your cheeks bunch up when I kiss your cheek, your personality, and your laugh and many more. You are this beautiful amazing person who brightens up my day, I find myself smiling whenever I think of you. You are more special to me then words can describe, for that reason I found it hard to talk to you because I didn't want to give you the wrong impression even more after what everyone was saying about me. We have only been friends up until now but I have had these feelings about you for a while, feelings that sometimes I still find hard to put into words I was just waiting for the right time to ask you a question. So here is that time. I want for us to be more than friends. So, Santana Marie Lopez will you be my girlfriend? _

_Yours truly,_

_Brett _

After a few seconds of silence tear tracks freshly running down Santana's face she looked up with the most love in her eyes possible answering the question Brett asked by jumping on top of him straddling him.

"yes Brett babe I will be your girlfriend" she answered while her eyes twinkled, her face lighting up with joy.

Leaning down softly placing my hands either side of him, our lips met very gently working with one another moving as one. The hands of time stopped. lips. His lips were so soft and urgent on mine, trying to express all that he felt for me. His mouth tasted so minty and I was so shocked he's mine the boy I've been crushing on since forever. His lips smiled against mine, then he pulled away from the kiss. I gazed into his beautiful piercing blue eyes I felt my self drown in those great sapphire lakes and he uttered one word to me

"mine."

a/n

please review I want to know your thoughts? Ideas? I will try and fit them in also I want to know if you want this turning into a rated M?

sorry for any incorrect grammar


	5. You Know Me Now

Waking up Brett had the brightest smile on his face. Diverting his eyes down to his bed he saw a little note:

_Brett you make me so happy _

_Sanny xxxx_

Realizing She must have left it last night when she came up here to get her coat .He goes a crimson color. Thoughts of last night rush back into his head:

Flashback

"Oh god Brett….right there…..yes baby"

Looking down at into those sparkling eyes, he feels himself getting lost. Slipping his hand back under her shirt he gently massages her stomach. Feeling her abs he looks down to see if he has crossed the line. Shaking her head he helps her pull her shirt over her head coming face to face with his_ girlfriend._ Leaning in placing a quick peck on her full lips.

Getting up her pulled his curtains close, then turned on some 'romantic' songs to Sans choice, before stripping out of his jeans, putting on some sweat pants. Grabbing rose oil, Sans choice.

Climbing back onto his girl carefully straddling her he began to warm the oil in his hands before rubbing it around her stomach. Smoothly stroking over her abs a few times, before attentively moving his hands back and forth over the spot she had pulled. Using long languid strokes he worked all the knots she had worked up due to all the cheerios practice. Completing that area he flipped her over so she was lying on her front. Timidly he sat on her clothed ass applying all the pressure to his knees to she didn't have to take much weight. He continued to grab some more ointment lifting his arms to her neck; with circular movements with his thumbs slowly increasing pressure. Working down the spine getting rid of every knot her back held, he placed on last kiss on her back. All of that massage because she had knots in her back. Yep. Her was. Whipped.

"Brett" bringing him back out of his memory feeling a little knock on his leg he looked down to find Bella. Picking her up he walked to the kitchen being greeted by the smell of pancakes made by his mom. His sister jumped out of his hold running around the kitchen screaming something about High School Musical marathon. His mum looked like she was about to burst with laughter any minute.

"Bella come here now: give your big strong brother a hug". Brett called over the racket that his little sister was making.

"BRETT I get to watch all the movies today do you want to see them with me" Bella started banging her knife and folk to the table. His poor mom was going insane. He picked Bella up; sat her on his knee, putting her cutlery on the table effectively calming her down.

"Thank you B I don't know what I would do without you" his mom said

"Back at you, this breakfast looks amaze balls." He kindly dismissed , he was helping her raise Bella as well, thank fully they were a very well off family but didn't like to show there money.

She was determined to help her find happiness again.

It was a little after 1pm when he picked Santana up, receiving a searing kiss from her. Walking to the park hand in hand they both just enjoyed the time they had together messing around climbing trees.

Eventually they got to the park to find an immense amount lush grass to sit and have their picnic on. Pulling out the old-fashioned picnic basket, looking up he sees San with a cheeky grin on her face, shaking his head he continues to unpack the picnic. Picking out the strawberries placing them in front of both of them in a container, some with or without chocolate bottoms. Continuing getting out there lunch he looked up to find San smiling at him adoringly. Blushing he looked back down getting the nuts out.

Pulling out a strawberry Brett went to feed San:

"Open up Hun the airplanes coming" shaking her head slowly she opened up her mouth. "Neeooouuunnnnnnn" placing his fingers between her lips, she sucked the strawberry out of her fingers. Winking she went:

"Your turn open up B" hesitantly he opened his mouth only for San to get up, sitting down a little further away before throwing a nut at his face. Snickering she got up and ran away. Shaking out of his trance, Brett got up; running after her. Encircling his arms around her waist Brett swing her around in the air. The park echoing with the noise of her joyful laughter. Putting San down Brett kisses her on the forehead. Before a clever plan hit him. Sweeping a little piece of hair behind her ear he mentions a little idea.

" San I have like super awesome idea, why don't we get to know each other, like your favorite things to do" looking into her eyes he continued " San your like my best friend as well, your the first person I've ever opened up to that much." Seeing nothing but adoration in her eyes she nodded her head. Placing a kiss on her lips pulling away. He moved his hands from her waste to the sides of her face pulling her down for another kiss. She responded almost immediately. Sucking on her lower lip; moaning at the taste of her. He poked her tongue out asking for entrance, which she happily granted. Sliding his tongue in licking the roof of her mouth she sneakily ran her hands over his clothed abs, causing him to grunt. Slowing things down a little he let go of the grip on her face grabbing hold of her hands he placed them around his neck placing his hands on her legs egging her to jump up, when she got the message she did. Pulling apart slowly he kept their foreheads together, he leant in again this time not indicating for anything to happen, he placed a quick peck the tip of her nose before putting her down, but giving her piggy back to where they left the picnic.

Laying down with his brown-eyed beauty snuggling into his side; running her hand through Brett's hair she decided to take him up on his offer of getting to know each other.

Snuggled up to each other walking the streets of Lima they both decided that this was a perfect place to start. Nodding Brett got his cup placing it on the floor he got his guitar out, starting to sing:

_There was a time, I used to look into my father's eyes _

_In a happy home, I was a king I had a gold throne _

_Those days are gone, now the memories are on the wall _

_I hear the sounds from the places where I was born_

Brett looks to San smiling, as if to say 'we got this babe"

_Up on the hill across the blue lake,_

_Thats where I had my first heart break_

_I still remember how it all changed_

Looking to S nodding they both start the chorus

_My father said _

_Don't you worry, don't you worry child _

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now_

_Yeah!_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now _

_Yeah!_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooooh! _

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooooh!_

Just playing the guitar San continued nodding her head to the chords of Brett playing the guitar

_There was a time, I met a girl of a different kind_

_We ruled the world,_

_Thought I'll never lose her out of sight, we were so young _

_I think of her now and then _

_Still hear the song, reminding me of a friend_

Winking at San ,Brett continued singing that verse, realizing the amount of people surrounding them.

_Up on the hill across the blue lake, _

_That's where I had my first heart break _

_I still remember how it all changed _

With someone waving the hands up in the air, they both sent a cheeky smile to each other before Brett shouted

"sing the last verse with me"

_My father said _

_Don't you worry, don't you worry child_

_See heaven's got a plan for you _

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now _

_Yeah!_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry child _

_See heaven's got a plan for you _

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now_

_Yeah! Ooh ooh ooh ooooh! _

_See heaven's got a plan for you Ooh ooh ooh ooooh! _

_Yeah!_

After finishing the whole crowd was clapping; smiling, while putting money into the pot.

After picking up the money they both went to nearest convenience store, buying themselves some sweets, soda whatever funny things they could thin of before carrying down onto Lima Lake.

They where both sat by the lake keeping themselves to themselves sharing a few pecks, when a little boy came bombing towards them shouting

"Help me"

"HELP ME" gets louder every time.

When the little boy finally reached them, he ran straight into Santana's arms, with bright green eyes; tanned skin complexion. Seeing Santana's confused face Brett asked

" what's wrong buddy, you seem really upset."

Peering up from Santana's shoulder he looked at Brett before looking back down not answering on. Suddenly something crossed Brett's mind he got taught never to speak to strangers so he introduced himself. Trying again he asked

" Hi my names Brett, this is my girlfriend Santana what's your name?"

once again looking up the little boy let out a timid reply

"Jason"

That's when San continued

"That's such a cool name little pal, you want to tell me what's wrong"

letting out a little smile the boy answered

" I lost my ball in the Lake when I was playing, then I turned around, my mummy was gone." Then he burst out crying

Looking out into the lake Brett saw the floating football nodding his head to started to take off his shirt showing his perfectly chiseled abs. Looking over to Santana before giving her a toothy grin, he took off his jeans, luckily he had swim shorts on underneath, since they had planned on coming down to the lake. Before walking down the lake he placed a lingering kiss on Santana's cheek; shook the little boys hand.

Santana watched the little boy crying over loosing his parents, before glancing up to see Brett getting into the lake, getting the football. God he was so perfect. Averting to the little boy she started to talk.

" Look dude Brett's got you-" before she could finish she saw a woman walking quickly towards Santana and Jason.

" J I told you not to look away," looking up to Santana she started smiling " thank you darling that was really sweet of you looking after him, sorry if he caused you any trouble"

shaking her head San replied

"Honestly its fine, actually my boyfriends just gone to get him his ball" she nodded towards the lake where Brett was walking back with the football in his had. Still perfect she thought.

"Here you go Jay buddy, there's your football, safe and sound. You feeling any better bro."

smiling the little boy ran; jumped into Brett's arms giving him a bear hug. Seeing Brett's face with a face splitting grin made it all worth it for Santana the confusion of a little boy running towards them with the end product of the big hug the two boys are sharing.

Before putting the little boy back down he gave him a little fist bump before giving him the football.

"thank you" the lady said before taking her little boy's hand, walking off

"Cute" Santana whispered before lying back down. Looking up she saw the cheeky glint in Brett's eyes shaking her head knowing EXACTLY what was coming. Straddling her; before she could stop it her top was getting lifted over her head getting kisses planted on her neck. Feeling his hands slowly travelling down her legs. Unbuttoning her shorts. She moaned. Feeling Brett smile against her skin as her shorts slid down her legs. Before it got any further Santana was getting thrown over his shoulder, as he made a straight run towards the lake.

"BRETT put me down, what the hell" Santana half yelled half laughed

'No!" he protests, Brett jogged a little closer to the lake , some how she managed to escape his hold; starting to run back." Come back now, you said we could go in the water" he laughed, begging to chase after her. Although she was a very fast runner due to all the hard work Sue makes them do. The gym came in handy for him. He curled an arm around her picking her up bridal style, walking back over the water placing a peck on her nose. Grinning at her peck "Your swimming with me; don't worry you'll love it."

"Swear to god Brett if you throw me, you'll be in so much sh-" Just as he was about knee deep in the water, his foot sunk in the sand; throwing him off balance. Resulting in him falling over throwing San around 3 feet ahead of him.

With a loud smash with a confused look I stared down at my feet was that even possible falling in a lake? Looking back up I see angel narrowing her eyes at me, ultimately scared I was going to meet Snix it tried to explain myself.

"I didn't do that on purpose sweet cheeks, believe me I pr-"not even finishing my sentence, before I saw her lunging towards me trying to get away. Somehow she managed to get me. Resulting in both of use falling backwards. Wiping the salty water out of her eyes for her, both laughing so much we where crying. She sat on my thigh throwing her arms around my neck.

"This relationship is perfect" Santana sighed, leaning forward giving me a slight kiss "I. Want. it. to. Last. Forever" she expressed by putting a peck between every word. Wrapping my arms around her waist placing my head on her shoulders

"Ditto my angel" I answered. Sitting there for about 20 minutes watching the rifts in the water. In each other embrace. There weren't many other people around, I wasn't worried about men gawking at my perfect princess, especially if we started kissing over a PG.

When something took over me, I just started singing in her ear.

_Who's gonna make you fall in love _

_I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart _

_Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love _

_But you can't fly unless you let ya, _

_You can't fly unless you let yourself fall _

_I will catch you if you fall _

_I will catch you if you fall _

_I will catch you if you fall _

_But if you spread your wings _

_You can fly away with me_

_But you can't fly unless you let ya, _

_You can't fly unless you let yourself,_

Whispering each sweet word into her ear, feeling her snuggle into me further and further each time.

Eventually both of them made there way back to they were originally sat. With Santana on his knee again practically lying on him he couldn't feel more continent with his life right now.

Deciding to tell San her surprise he got her attention, saying

"Sanny I booked up extra special place to eat tonight, I'm going to drop you off at your house, then pick you up is that ok"

Smiling she replied "yeah" before she grinned and pressed her lips to mine; taking my bottom lip between her, I ran my hands up her sides before settling them on the small of her back. Our lips working together. The sounds of nature fading out. All that time I've waited what feels like forever was worth it for this kiss. So overwhelmed with happiness I placed a kiss just below her ear before pulling her back; making our way back to her house to drop her off.

1 hour later;

"Alright B you need to listen" Mom said as we pulled out of the driveway. Ever since I dropped San off we had been texting the time, making it even harder for me to concentrate. Begging me for hints for around half an hour to see what restaurant we where going to I still hadn't bugged.

"Brett…please concentrate" nodding my head I try and focus on the road

Angel: what do I wear, casual or smart?

Brett: wear what gets delivered to you sweet cheeks, gonna have to go now

"Alright Mom I'm focused."

! hour till the date;

spending the majority of the time since I got back with mom making arrangements, making sure that the table was book, thanking god that my friend owns the hottest restaurant within a 25 mile radius of Lima; also having a fashion line, so I could send San like a super awesome dress.

Feeling a heavy wait on my leg I look down to see Bella

"Hey squirt you watched all your HSM's "

" yeah I have B I love Troy! Where you going?"

"Going out on a date Bell's"

"with pretty girl?" nodding my head. Then watching her eyes grow big, a smile spreading across her cute little face, was the best feeling ever knowing that she likes San. Two of three most important girls getting along is the best. Considering San and my Mum hadn't met like, it felt amazing. "yeyy now she can watch all of the high school musical with me." With that she jumped off my lap.

Before she could go mom asked her " you going to help me make Brett look handsome, by picking a suit?"

With that Bella looked at mom she said "Brett is already handsome but not as handsome as Troy" with that she giggled while running out the room.

Half an hour later;

"Okay you remember what I said" mom asked. I nodded looking at the Mirror tying the laces of my shoes. I couldn't tell if I was more nervous or happy. All of mine and Sans dates have been relaxed nothing like this. Trembling a little a pick up the keys off the side. Feeling a hand on my back, I turn to look down seeing B with a cheeky grin. Picking her up she cupped my ear , whispering "You'll be ok BP just be charming like Troy and not a Doyle like Jason" chuckling a little I place her on the sofa before walking but hearing my mum shout in the distance

"I've done the GPS for you…have fun"

'Tell Pretty girl I said Hi" Bells said sweetly.

I turn to see mom and Bella smiling at the door waving, waving back I got in the car.

Knocking on the door, exhaling slowly trying to stop myself from having a panic attack. it seemed to do the trick. No time later I here the door clicking.

"hey baby" San greeted she looked bea-u-ti-ful cheeks flushing her smile growing ten times bigger. Looking up for the first time, I see the dress I got sent to her. A tight white dress, with gold accessories up her side. Accompanied with black chunky heels, it complemented her skin tone perfectly. Her hair floating on her shoulders. Perfection.

"you look perfect angle." I breathed, this time it was her turn to go a light shade of pink.

'Aww thank you, you don't scrub up bad yourself" she replied with a wink. Yep. I'm dead. I needed to bite down on my lip pretty positive I've drawn blood. The way she's been all-cute.

"ready to go" I asked holding out my hand nodding her head she took hold of my hand leading her to the car. Opening the car door for her; helping her get in I rushed over to the other side.

"you in a rush?" she asked as I got frustrated the traffic was taking a while. Not realizing I was becoming so fidgety I shook my head.

"nope no rush" the journey was quiet but comfortable. Sneaking glances at each other. Not being able to contain my joy when I head her singing to the radio, her raspy voice sending chills through me. Somehow making it difficult to concentrate on driving.

"here" I said; shut off the engine as always the parking lot was full. Pretty normal considering it was a Saturday night. Also that where at a hotspot right now. "been here before" I ask nearing the door, shaking her head, I carried on "well there's a first for everything" looking down at her she said

"I want to experience a lot of firsts with you" hoping that had a double meaning I placed a kiss on her cheek.

"this is were all the popular people go right?" she asked

'mhmm" I mumbled, " Your kind of popular though, like the most beautiful cheerleader, co-captain of the best cheerleading team in the state"

"You make me sound better then I am" her smile so big with a dimple showing; her nose scrunching up. Holding her hand a little tighter I saw the hostess

"hi, reservation for Peirce please?" I asked politely. Watching the lady running her name down a long list of last names, again; again before I pointed at it her. Looking up she nodded her head before leading us up to a table.

"your server will be here shortly" the hostess bowed before walking off. Already flipping through her menu. Observing her, how her eyes stopped searching, narrowing at one food option. The low light made her eyes sparkle even more. The fullness of her lips , the softness of her hair. Those cheek bones. Suddenly finding myself getting extremely carried away then her voice flew through the air.

"seeing something you like there blue eyes" she asked with a flirty smile, feeling the heat in my cheeks rising " I was asking about the food on this menu…" with that she winked before putting her menu down. Looking down at my menu she stated "cute" before catching my attention; smiling.

"Sanny you pick, do you want share it, I heard there are like monster size portions, plus that means all the boys leering at you right now, will know that me and you are together" I said death starting the boy that was clearly getting a hard on over MY baby.

"yeah sure!"

"hi, my name is Sean, ill be you waiter tonight" I looked up to see B.I.G smiling down at San and me.

" What the? Dude I though you where in the studio tonight. In LA?"

"yeah well when I found out my homie had pulled I though what the hell, I need to see him" he winked "what can you get you tonight ma lady?"

"mm, ill just have coke tonight" raising my eyebrows at her order

"what?" she asked

shaking my head I answered as well "Ill just have Dr Pepper dude"

"got it. Do you guys need more time to look over the menu" looking up at him I shook my head, then nodded. Knowing he picked up my order he nodded back "I'll get someone to bring your drinks over" he said before walking off.

I turned my attention to see her looking down probably playing with her jewelry on her hands due to nerves.

"Sweet cheeks want to here something cool?" ducking my head so our eyes were level. Leaning over across the table silently telling her to come closer.

"yeah?" she asked leaning in looking slightly excited, creeping closer to me, when she was close enough I pointed at my cheek telling her to kiss it. As a smile crept across my face knowing my next move she leant in; kissing my cheek, not before I turned my head so our lips crashed together. Humming into the kiss, I felt the smile creep across her face before I pulled away." Sneaky" she accused me. Making a shocked face I winked at her.

After eating the hostess came out of nowhere.

"Best meal ever huh?" she asked while looking at me, winking

"oh shit" I mumbled under my breath

And…she snapped!

" Lady please stop looking at my boyfriend, or auntie Snix will take the express train from bitch town to show you what you've been missing. She wont be. Happy!"

with that San got up and sat on my lap. With a content sigh I hand the waiter over a check before saying my thanks. But not apologizing for San because its pretty obvious that she's mine and I'm hers.

As the two of us slid out the booth towards the exit I walked and thanked Sean one more time before saying telling him I'll text him. With that we headed out into the cold.

"Holy ducks" I said through chattering teeth. As we stepped out my hands in my pockets, making our way to the car through the frigid air.

"Freezing" Santana chattered as she dug her hands into her jacket well my jacket, still hadn't got it back from when she took it when I walked her home. Reaching down I pull out one of her hands interlace our fingers before burying it into my pocket smiling down at her we carried on walking to the car.

After a drive back to her house. Still with our hands interlaced. The simple gestures she does make me feel all fuzzy inside. Just waking together, making sure everyone knew she was mine; also her showing she's proud made me feel special. Makes me feel

Complete.

"well this marks the end of our day of getting to know each other better" I say "what was the best bit of your day?" I ask as we stop in front of her door.

Not answering she just crashed our lips together, I didn't have to think about it I brought both my hands to her face kissing her back slowly, one hand making its way to the back of her hair. Like always I felt her hum, the sound of vibrating against my lips knowing I will have lipstick all over my by the end of this kiss just makes me feel even better. Our moths worked together in a rhythmic pattern. Our lips continued to crash together battling for dominance. Making up my mind I will never get tired of her lips they were so soft. With that I pulled away; she didn't miss a beat though as she reached up starting to attack my neck working her way up to my ear before she whispered

" Letting myself slowly fall in love with you…."

With that she gave me a long hug before timidly smiling; walking into her own house. Stopping before she went inside she said

"Thank you for a amazing night handsome, nightie"

smiling bashfully I reply "night Sanny baby" before walking off, never feeling so complete.

**a/n once again review, love knowing what you guys think.**

**Obviously still sorry about Grammar**

**Also as much as I love Brett/Britt and Santana I think big Sean is so good for Naya she's always happy with him. But I'm always BRITTANA!**


	6. IMPORTANT authors note

Need some suggestions on my story please tell me how you want it wrote? Would you like it in Brett's point of view or Santana's point of view because I get myself all confused. Also I am currently in the middle of writing the nest chapter so please review and let me know how you want it writing. Also I saw a comment about my grammar I'm very sorry, I'm not very good at things like checking but I want to do it all myself then it feels like my work. Thank you all very much for your review follows and favorites please continue to. Will be updating definitely by Sunday. It's quite a long chapter.

Thanks Y'all

Remember comment which point of view you want it in which I will change every so often but I need a main one. Thank you for reading always gets really nervous when I update.


End file.
